ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakkaku Sentai Mahouranger Episodes
The episodes here are refered to as "Bewitchments". #Bewitchment 1: The Chosen One Returns (選ばれたいずれかを返し, Erabareta Izureka o Aeshi) #Bewitchment 2: Enter the Magic School! (魔法学园に参加してください！, Mahō-gaku Ni Sanka Shite Kudasai!) #Bewitchment 3: The Historic Power Roars! (歴史パワーホエル！, Rekishi Pawā Hoeru!) #Bewitchment 4: The Livemen's Historic Power (ライブマンの歴史パワー, Raibuman no Rekishi Pawā) #Bewitchment 5: The Magic of the Oracles (オラクルの魔法, Orakuru no Mahō) #Bewitchment 6: The Strong Demon, Gubras! (強悪魔、がぶらす！, Tsuyo Akuma, Gaburasu!) #Bewitchment 7: The Fearsome Yeti (恐ろしいイエティ, Osoroshī Ieti) #Bewitchment 8: Cooperative Powers (協同パワーズ, Kyōdō Pawāzu) #Bewitchment 9: Protecting Earth is the Real Mission (地球をのまもる、が新のしめ, Chikyū no Mamoru, ga Shin no Shime) #Bewitchment 10: The Spell of Aquamberg (あくあむばるぐの呪文, Aku a Mubaru Guno Jumon) #Bewitchment 11: Fear To Fight (戦うことフィア, Tatakau Koto Fia) #Bewitchment 12: Poison Claw (毒の爪, Doku no Tsume) #Bewitchment 13: Infiltration To The Magic House (魔法家に浸透, Mahō-ka ni Shintō) #Bewitchment 14: The Golden Wizard (ゴールデンウィザード, Gōruden'u~izādo) #Bewitchment 15: The Six Mahourangers (六まほおれんじゃず, Roku Mahōrenjazu) #Bewitchment 16: The Magical Flu (魔法風邪, Mahō Kaze) #Bewitchment 17: The Dinosaur Era (恐竜時代, Kyōryū Jidai) #Bewitchment 18: The Corner of Disapperances (失踪のコーナー, Shissō no Kōnā) #Bewitchment 19: The Scientist Who Challenged Magic (魔法の障科学, Mahō no Sawa Kagaku) #Bewitchment 20: Equal Magic (均等魔法, Kintō Mahō) #Bewitchment 21: Fortune Forever (幸運永遠, Kōun Eien) #Bewitchment 22: Game of Doom (破滅のゲーム, Hametsu no Gēmu) #Bewitchment 23: The Spectral Scientist (スペクトラル科学, Supekutoraru Kagaku) #Bewitchment 24: Unlimited Powers (無制限パワーズ, Museigen Pawāzu) #Bewitchment 25: The Magician Mode (マジシャンモード, Majishan Mōdo) #Bewitchment 26: The Elemental Cannalysation (エレメンタルかなりぜしょぬ, Erementaru Kanarizeshonu) #Bewitchment 27: Game Over! (ゲームオーバー！, Gēmuōbā!) #Bewitchment 28: Shadows VS. Reflexes (影VS。反射神経, Kage ＶＳ．Hansha shinkei) #Bewitchment 29: Urana's Last Stand (うらなの最終待, Urana no Saishū Machi) #Bewitchment 30: The Jarkalot Mutational Cards (ゃかろとへんけいカード, Jakaroto Henkei Kādo) #Bewitchment 31: The Strongest T-Rex (最強のT-レックス, Saikyō no T-Rekkusu) #Bewitchment 32: Urana! The Most Powerful Witch (うらな！最も強力魔法使い, Urana! Mottomo Kyōryoku Mahōtsukai) #Bewitchment 33: His Name is Armartz, not Marubird (彼の名前はアルマルツで、マルバルドはない, Kare no Namae wa Arumarutsu de, Marubarudo Wanai) #Bewitchment 34: When a Teacher is a Monster... (教師はモンスターのとき..., Kyōshi wa Monsutā no Toki...) #Bewitchment 35: Graduation From School (学校卒業, Gakkō Sotsugyō) #Bewitchment 36: The Spectral Scientist's New Form (スペクトラル科学新しいフォーム, Supekutoraru Kagaku Atarashī Fōmu) #Bewitchment 37: The Soul Sucker (ソウル·サッカー, Sōru· Sakkā) #Bewitchment 38: Eternal Wizard (えたあなるウィザード, Etanaru U~izādo) #Bewitchment 39: Zirab, Where Are You? (しらぶ、どこにいる？, Shirabu, Doko ni Iru?) #Bewitchment 40: The Chosen One's Destiny (選ばれたの運命, Erabareta no Unmei) #Bewitchment 41: Jark the Invincible (ャーク無敵, Jāku Muteki) #Bewitchment 42: The Book of Wisdom (知恵の書, Chie no Sho) #Bewitchment 43: Deka Police Strike! (デカポリスストライク！, Deka Porisu Sutoraiku!) #Bewitchment 44: Christmas! The Magical Holidays (クリスマス！魔法の祝日, Kurisumasu! Mahō no Shukujitsu) #Bewitchment 45: Urana, the Wandering Spy (うらな放浪スパイ, Urana Hōrō Supai) #Bewitchment 46: The Goseiger's Magic (ゴセイジャーの魔法, Goseijā no Mahō) #Bewitchment 47: The Zenith Spell (ゼニススペル, Zenisu Superu) #Bewitchment 48: Final Challenge (最終のチャレンジ, Saishū no Charenji) #Bewitchment 49: The Prophecy of the Historic Powers (歴史パワーズの予言, Rekishi Pawāzu no Yogen) #Final Bewitchment: Magical Destiny (魔法の運命, Mahō no Unmei) Movies # Sakkaku Sentai Mahouranger THE MOVIE: The Magic Cave Trials (錯覚戦隊魔法レンジャー　ＴＨＥ　　ＭＯＶＩＥ　魔法の洞窟の試験, Sakakku Sentai Mahōrenjā Za Mūbī Mahō no Dōkutsu no Shiken) # Sakkaku Sentai Mahouranger VS. Tetswan Sentai Bezeranger VS. Super Sentai: The Movie (錯覚戦隊魔法レンジャー ＶＳ　鉄腕戦隊ベゼレンジャー, Sakakku Sentai Mahōrenjā Tai Tetsuwan Sentai Bezerenjā Za Mūbī) Video Games # Sakkaku Sentai Mahouranger (videogame) Special DVD # Sakkaku Sentai Mahouranger: Midsummer Sentai Gathering! The Historic Power of Kamen Rider (真夏戦隊収集！仮面ライダーの歴史パワー, Manatsu Sentai Shūshū! Kamen Raidā no Rekishi Pawā) Category:Sakkaku Sentai Mahouranger Category:Sentai Episode